Edwin Mayuya
Edwin Mayuya was a 4400 who was apart of the Tutsi Genocide. Character History Rebirth Edwin Musinga lived in Rwanda with his wife and children and was a Hutu, but many of his friends were Tutsi, including his patients at the clinic he ran. During the early stages of the Tutsi rebellion, Edwin was approached by the Hutu police to establish a "safe house" for innocent Tutsi hoping to escape the growing carnage. Edwin allowed this, the police publicly announced it and within three hours, the clinic was filled to its limits. Suddenly, the same police officers who approached him returned with a large team of militia and began killing all of the Tutsi. Edwin would have stopped this, but having heard reports on the radio that the Tutsi supposedly assassinated the Hutu president, Edwin was enraged at the entire Tutsi population and sat by while the people were massacred, though he himself never took a life. When the initial chaos of the rebellion stabilized, the Rwandan government began hunting Edwin for crimes of aiding and abetting genocide, which warranted execution, and Edwin's wife took his children and left him. Edwin proceeded to flee Rwanda, using false identity documents giving him the name Edwin Mayuya, to America, and just as he was getting used to the country, he was abducted. After his return, Edwin remained in America and worked as a male nurse, and discovered he had the ability to reverse incurable genetic disorders in unborn babies while in utero, as he could "feel" the damage to the chromosomes and somehow repair them. He used this ability to cure four children of their illnesses while delivering them, though he suddenly began feeling unwell a month later, and rumors began spreading around the hospital where he worked about the supposedly "miracle" healings. NTAC Regional Director Nina Jarvis took Tom Baldwin and Diana Skouris off the Jordan Collier murder case to investigate this. Edwin reluctantly agreed to additional testing by NTAC, as his ability could increase genetic research by a century, but on the condition that the information not be made public, saying that he did not want to be in the public eye. However, when Matthew Ross at the 4400 Center learned of Edwin's ability, he arranged for the information to be leaked to the press, believing that the existence of a second healer among the 4400 would be good for public relations. This backfired when it revealed Edwin's real identity and location to the Rwandan government, who promptly pressed NTAC for extradition and execution, meanwhile families of people killed in his clinic, who had made similar escapes during the conflict, began having an angry demonstration outside his house while NTAC protected him and eventually lawyers from Ross pushed for release on special circumstances. Tom, incensed that a war criminal could be let go, repeatedly argued with Edwin over his actions, meanwhile Diana was willing to let it by, as she hoped his ability could be replicated. The additional tests Edwin agreed to before his exposure revealed a shocking discovery; every time he heals chromosomes, he damages his own, and was already showing early stages of heart disease and spinal irregularities appeared on his MRI, and more damaged chromosomes would kill him, though their random development made it impossible to tell how long he had to live, but was estimated that at the rate he was healing he had less than a year. Edwin faced a choice by NTAC - continue to heal, not be extradited and die a painful death, or he stop healing, be extradited to Rwanda, and executed. Knowing either choice led to his doom, and wracked with guilt over his actions in Rwanda, Mayuya elected to continue to heal, in the hope that he could save as many children as he could for as long as his body allows, and in some small way atone for the deaths he allowed to take place. Edwin routinely visited NTAC so its doctors could keep his body functioning and delay his body's break down as long as possible, and he then moved to The 4400 Center for protection, bonding with fellow healer Shawn Farrell over their common traits.